Aro Universtity
by Alunamai
Summary: What happens when The Cullens are forced to go to College ... ran by the Volturi? With dorms shared with the Werewolves from LA Push... is Bella planning a hostle take over of the Volturi... read and find out! Rated T for Fluff and language.
1. Mandatory College

Disclaimer: I do Not own Twilight or New Moon…. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

The Aro University

By: Alunamai

Chapter One: Mandatory College

Volterra, Italy

Volturi Headquarters

Aro POV

I looked at my comrades, Marcus and Caius, as we sat there deciding whether or not we were going to open the college for Vampires and Werewolves. To me it sounded like a splendid Idea. It would required ALL vampires created between the years of 1850 up until present day to attend, with one exception… Esme Cullen. The only one… of course my comrades think that she should… but I have explained to them that she is married to Carlisle… and does not need to attend this college. Needless to say, Caius was not happy… I don't know why… but he was not happy.

Oh, they most likely would be here in Italy. For I was thinking of making both of them a teacher. I don't know of what but it sounded like a great idea… I'm full of those. That is something that these two… two… boring old men… just don't like about me… because I am always happy and thinking of ways to change things… I am the most understanding out of the three of us as well.

"Aro, are we opening this College or not?" Caius asked suddenly.

"Yes." I answered. "Get someone to get a list of all the vampires in the world… I will go to Carlisle personally.

x-x-x

Forks, Washington

Two Days After Graduation

Alice POV

"Today's the day!" I said cheerfully as I came down the stairs. "Our Bella will finally be one of us!"

"Providing Edward doesn't try to convince her otherwise." Esme said in a quiet voice. "She has already said no to marrying him… because he wants to wait a couple of years before they are wed. Unless she can convince him to do that…" Esme's voice disappeared and was replaced by Edward and Bella and nothing more.

"Edward… I want to get married… but I don't want to wait any longer… I want to be a vampire… I want to be with you for eternity."

"_Then you might as well have Carlisle do it then."_

"_But I want you to do it…"_

"_Bell, I want to do it. I want to be the one who changes you. But I want us to be married."_

And then the world shifted.

Aro was getting on an airplane, with his guard of course. His destination was…

"When we get to the Cullens, I expect you all to behave yourselves."

"Oh, no." I said quietly.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle looked up from his newspaper. Esme stopped polishing one of the vases she held and looked up at me with her concerned filled eyes.

"One of us needs to call Edward." I said quietly. "Jasper, you can do the honors." I was vaguely aware of his presence behind me… which was where he usually was when I didn't tell him to stay put… or if he wasn't in a mood. "Tell him to get Bella here ASAP! We need to tell Bella to choose…"

"To choose?" Carlisle asked.

"To decide whether or not she wants you to change her or if she wants Edward to do it… if she has Edward do it… we need to convince him to do it tonight."

"Why?" Esme questioned.

"Aro is on his way."

x-x-x

Edward POV

She sat there on her bed staring at the floor. I could sense that she was thinking. About what… I have not a clue.

"What are you thinking?"

"What are we going to do about Charlie and Renee? I mean, after this week… I will no longer be Bella Swan… I'll be… Bella Swan the vampire." She stopped a moment and looked up at me.

"What?"

"I love you." She said quietly before looking away and blushing. God, I wish I could know her thoughts.

"I've never doubted that."

"I know that." She laughed. I moved over to her bed and sat down beside her. I kissed her ever so gently on the forehead. I would have proceeded but my cell phone rudely interrupted us.

"Hello?" I asked irritated.

"Edward, we have a problem." Jasper spoke in a hurried voice.

"What problem?" I asked.

"Just get Bella here." He said.

"And tell him to have her bring her things… everything that she hasn't already brought over here!" I heard Alice call.

"I heard her…" Jasper hung up before I could even ask my next question. "Bella, we need to go. Grab the rest of your things… not that there's much." This was true. We had been moving her stuff out slowly over the last month. Her father was not in the least bit happy that she was moving out and into my house. And besides… he wasn't expecting her to be home tonight anyways. He thought she was going to Alaska with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie.

She grabbed mainly what was left of her clothes and the last of her books. She even grabbed the faded quilt off of her bed. I thought that kind of peculiar. She must have sensed this because she looked up at me and clarified her actions.

"To remember my human years." She stated quietly. I laughed at this.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd."

"So I've been told."

x-x-x

Esme POV

"They're on their way." Jasper called as he hung up his phone. "And prepare for an argument… I know I am." Jasper sat on the last two steps of the stairs.

"What, do you have Alice's ability?" Emmett asked his brother.

"No… I'm just telling you what she told me." He stood up and walked into the center of the room.

"Hey want to play a game?" Emmett looked at his brother.

"Sure." Jasper was obviously aware of the fact that Emmett was not going to take no for an answer.

"Battle Ship or Deal or No Deal?" (yeah, it's now like a board game… available at a retailer near you.)

"Rock, paper, scissors to decide. I choose Deal or No Deal."

"Okay."

They did the movements quickly. It was about ten minutes after Edward came home that things got out of hand. The next I knew, Emmett was on the floor rubbing his head.

"Hey I threw paper!" Emmett practically whined.

"And I threw a rock." Jasper snickered to himself. Obviously enjoying a private joke that only he himself understands.

"He threw a rock… and I gave it to him." Edward said as he chuckled. "And Jasper, don't we need an audience for Deal or No Deal?"

"Well, I already have Alice in my family… so I have a family. We need a host… Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Could you host the game?"

"Sure."

"Okay," Edward started. "We will… why can't the two of you just play like monopoly?"

"Because the last time I was accused of cheating," Jasper said quietly.

"You were using Alices ability to see what the next move the other players would make…" Edward answered him.

"That would be considered cheating Jasper." Carlisle answered him.

"Why don't we play Scrabble?" Bella suggested.

"No." Carlisle said as nicely as possible… obviously remembering the last time we played… it was 1955 and the result was not pretty. "Edward will always be one step ahead of us… as will Alice."

"Yahtzee?" Bella asked.

"No, darling. Do you remember that movie… Scary Movie 3?"

"Um, yes."

"Do you remember the part where that one guy that Cindy married… the part where he was babysitting her nephew and they played Yahtzee?"

"Yes." She paused a moment. "Oh, and he got Yahtzee and stood up and hit his head on the Chandelier!"

"Yeah, that would most likely end up being you if we played that." Emmett said before Edward was able to open his mouth.

"How about… Twister?" Rosalie suggested.

"Human." Edward pointed at Bella.

"How about we don't play a game and just get on with what we originally planned for the day." Alice said after a few moments of thought.

"How about truth or dare?" Emmett said after some more silence passed between us.

"Yeah." Was what he was answered with.

"Well, then everyone…" Alice looked at Carlisle and I. "… will have to play. Everyone sit in a circle." She waited patiently for every one to sit down. When no one did she stood up from where she was positioned on the floor and tapped her foot. "I SAID EVERY ONE SIT IN A CIRCLE!!!"

Everyone dropped where they stood and scooted into an … oval shape.

"This is not a circle." Alice was being a little anal… about everything. "Now do we all know how to play?"

"We do not know how to play." Carlisle spoke quietly… a little ashamed that he did not know how to play such an easy game.

"You ask some one in the group Truth or Dare. That person chooses either one. If they choose truth you ask them a question that they have to answer. If they choose dare, then you have to dare them to do some thing… and they have no choice but to do it… no matter how bad the dare is… no matter how much they don't want to. Anything is fair game… including oh never mind… it's just fair game." Alice finished. I knew exactly what she was going to dare Edward… everyone did. "Now I will go first.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Alice looked thoughtful.

"Okay… now truthfully… how many times do you think… you have visited the emergency room?"

"Alice…" I started.

"No, it's alright, Esme." Bella said quickly. "Um… from when I can remember… maybe three or four times a year… up until 2005… then I met Edward… and James… which was not a fun stay I might add and I don't really remember getting there… then about three that summer… then you guys left… I was absolutely fine until I was hanging around La Push. Then I started using the motorcycles… and that was about three times… so I would have to say… about seventy-six times… since I was about four."

"You realize you said that all out loud, right?" Emmett asked.

"Did I?" she looked confused.

"Yep!"

"I didn't even realize." She looked around at all of us and then stopped when she came to me. "Esme, truth or dare?"

"Well… truth." Why did I even pause?

"Okay… now I remember Edward saying that you were changed in 1921 and that Carlisle only did it, originally, because he remembered you and felt bad… how did the two of you originally meet?"

"Edward never told you?" Carlisle asked.

"No."

"Well, if I can't answer, Carlisle most definitely can." I stated before continuing. "I believe I was sixteen… so the year was… 1911. I had broken my leg… by falling out of a tree and the town doctor was away on vacation or something of the sort. So my parents had to take me into the city to see a doctor. I, of course, was belittled the entire way there and when we did arrive it was well worth it!" I paused a moment. "When he came in to set the leg… I was completely mesmerized… I had fallen in love the moment I saw him. I never thought I'd see him again after I went home."

"Okay Esme, it is now your turn to ask someone." Alice said quickly.

"Jasper… truth or dare?" I said hesitantly.

"Truth."

"Are you an alien?" how unoriginal. But it was the first thing that came to mind. Edward and Emmett snorted.

"Jasper, just go with it… it was the first thing to pop up." Edward said.

"Uh… not to my knowledge… last I checked… I was a vampire… and married to the most beautiful woman in the universe." He kissed Alice on the cheek. She was beaming… had she been human… she would have been red as a tomato.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Jasper said after a moment.

"Dare." Edward said instantly… obviously not wanting be a coward.

"I dare you to… don't kill me for this, it was her idea…" he pointed at Alice. Who stood up immediately. "Bite Bella. Just bite… that should be enough to change her." Jasper also stood up and took off out the door.

"You know I won't do…"

"You will if she wants you to… Aro is on his way here, Edward. We need to do it." Carlisle said quietly. "If you don't, then I will… but she does prefer you. It's the logical thing to do… we have kept her in danger long enough."

The look on my sons face was one of horror. This only lasted a second, he then composed himself and looked at a completely shocked Bella.

"Now remember… the rules state that you have to do what ever the dare is… no matter how much you don't want to do it." Alice reminded him before joining her husband.

"What if I'm not playing?" He stood up and ran after the two fleeing vampires.

"You answered the question… and you were playing… so you have to do it… not matter what." I heard Alice call.

"Bella, are you sure that you want Edward to change you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." She answered.

x-x-x

Edward POV

He'll find us… the only possible way he could find us is if we let our thoughts… maybe I should stop thinking.

I had decided to that I might as well do it tonight and get it over with. I knew that she wouldn't remain human forever… I knew it the first time I watched her sleeping. I knew I loved her then. I wanted nothing to taint her pure soul… and that included myself. We all know how well that worked.

I went back to the house and went up to my room. I knew she would follow behind me… she usually did. And I was of course right. She entered the room a few moments later and she was followed by Carlisle.

"We might as well do this now." Carlisle stated as he shut the door. She has waited far to long… we have waited far to long. You know as well as any of us that if she dies you will never be able to live with yourself… and then you'd break two promises that you have made and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about.

I nodded and sat down on the couch next to Bella. She looked up at me and smiled. She then placed both of her hands on either side of my face.

"This is what I want. If I didn't want this… do you really think that I'd be here… I'd be down at La Push. I want to be here, with you, forever. No matter what. I love you, Edward, don't you ever forget that. Life with out you is not an option. I was in Limbo for six months because you left me… I don't ever want to go back there again."

I grabbed both her wrists and moved her hands from my face. I kissed her soft lips and then trailed a line of kisses to the base of her neck. I stopped a moment and took in a deep breath.

"I am so sorry Isabella." And then I bit into her soft flesh and her delicious blood flooded my mouth while my venom flooded the wound. As I did so her one hand grabbed on to my arm and squeezed as hard as she was able to manage. I felt the tears that escaped her eyes, knowing that I would never be able to wipe those traitor tears from her eyes ever again. Her blush would be gone forever and just maybe she won't be a klutz anymore.

"Edward, stop." Carlisle called. "Edward, you need to stop or you'll kill her." My father placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled lightly. And I stopped. I didn't want too, but I didn't want to lose her.

I stood up and went to my bathroom. I immediately started the shower and jumped in.

x-x-x

Carlisle POV

I watched as my son bit the girl he loved. I could only imagine what was racing through his mind. I was sure it had to be the same as when I changed Esme. I saw the tears start streaming down Bella's face as the pain registered in her mind. I saw the hand on Edwards arm tighten.

"Edward, stop." I called. "Edward, you need to stop or you'll kill her." A moment passed and then he pulled away and with out a second thought he ran into his bathroom. I heard the shower start and I shook his head.

I repositioned Bella into a more comfortable position on the sofa, although I knew comfort really wasn't an option at this point. A couple of moments passed before the screaming started. I could do nothing to stop this it was inevitable.

The water had stopped in the bathroom and I heard the strangest sound coming from with in… Edward was crying.

"Edward?" I called from beside the bathroom door.

"I just damned Bella to a life of personnel hell and you want to know if everything is alright?" Edward said. "What do you think Carlisle?" 

We had to do it, if Aro arrived before we did… she would have been as good as dead… especially if Caius was with him and you know that. We did it to protect her.

Edward opened the door and pushed by me. He sat beside the sofa and he caressed Bella's face whispering how sorry he was for doing this to her. The last thing he ever wanted to do.

"Edward, I'll be downstairs if you need me." I exited the room and headed downstairs to help Esme clean the house… even though cleaning it was really pointless… there really was nothing to clean.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and Esme stopped what she was doing. She looked up at me and I brought her into my embrace.

"He's really upset." I said quietly. "He was crying."

"Edward, was crying?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered her. "He'll be fine." Her eyes started to fill with concern and I reassured her that he would be fine.

x-x-x

The Next day

The doorbell rang at about eight in the morning. I walked from the dining room where I had been reading a newspaper. I opened the front door to reveal a very exuberant looking Aro.

"Ah, Carlisle, very long time and no see! How have you been?" He said taking my hand and shaking it. "It was painful for him, just like I thought it would be, ah well." Aro came into the house and I just stood there staring out the front door. How the hell did he find this place?

"Ah, You must be Esme?" I heard him ask. I turned around and saw Esme introducing herself.

"It is very nice to know you." She said pleasantly enough. And then she looked at me with a look that said Help me!

"Ah, Alice. You have proven that he would be able to change her. And who might these two be?" I saw his head turn to Rosalie and Emmett.

"This is Rosalie and her husband Emmett. They are also my children." And as expected Rosalie turned on her heel and up the stairs. And Emmett grasped Aros hand and shook it.

x-x-x

Edward POV

Bella was somewhat coherent today, the pain not as bad, as to what Jasper told me. I kissed her pale forehead and looked into her nearly black eyes as I leaned back.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I never wanted to do this to you." I said as softly as possible. "This is the last thing I want for you."

She closed her eyes and smiled lightly.

"We can't have everything we want, Edward, this was just inevitable." She said in a hoarse voice. "But I promise, this will be all worth it in the end."

"You are utterly absurd."

x-x-x

Two days later

I sat down stairs listening to Aro's constantly happy mind jabber on about how he couldn't wait to tell the whole family some great news. I wished he would just think what the news was but he didn't. It was quite annoying. I wanted to know what the hell…

"Edward?" I was caught off guard by the sound of an angel. I turned in my seat to face the stairs. What I saw was better than anything I had ever set eyes on. There stood my Isabella, in all her vampire glory. Her hair was shinier, her skin a few shades lighter, and her eyes were not red… like they should be… they were a dark gold. Obviously Alice and Rosalie had dressed her for she wore something I have never seen in her closet or in mine. (for she kept clothes in my closet) A light blue sundress. She looked gorgeous.

"Do you like her?" Alice said from behind me.

"Yes."

"Do I dazzle you Mr. Cullen?" Bella laughed lightly.

"Technically, I am a doctor." I said as I took a step forward.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She said quietly closing the distance between us.

"No a clue." I said before kissing her. It was then that I ran us up to my… no… our room.

x-x-x

Alice POV

They're so cute together! I thought as I made my way to the kitchen where I knew I would find Jasper… cleaning out the refrigerator. Something Esme was having him do since he claimed that he was bored and the he has read all the books in the house and the Forks library… and Bella's personal library. Which included such works as Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, J.K. Rowling, C.S. Lewis, and Anne Rice… to name a few… and the Anne Rice ones were quite new… every single one of the books in the Vampire Chronicles took up at least half a shelf.

"So, are you almost done?" I asked as I sat down in of the stools by the counter.

"Yes, my love." Jasper answered as he finished wiping the bottom shelf. "Actually, I am done." He threw the paper towel he was using in the garbage, washed his hands, and then he lifted me off the stool and took me into the living room.

"Now, what shall we do?" He asked me as he sat down on the sofa.

"Listen to what I have to say." Aro waltzed into the room from outside. He was followed by Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett. "Edward, Bella you too."

A very disgruntled Edward and Bella came down the stairs, and I know why… their hair was as messed up as if they had been up to… something. Wink, wink!

Everyone took a seat around the room… except for Aro who remained standing.

"Now, I have come to inform all of you that the Volturi has decided to start a college. It is mandatory that all vampires created after 1850 are required to attend. Except for you Esme… we would love for you to be a teacher… along with your husband. Now, this is not the only thing I came to discuss to you about. You will be attending college with werewolves as well."

"What?"

A/N: I hope that's a good cliff hanger… for me that is. Well, I hope you enjoyed and also… please review or else I shall be forced to not continue on!


	2. The One With The Dorm Rooms

I, unfortunately, do not own New Moon or Twilight… they are the property of Stephenie Meyer. 

Chapter Two: The One With The Dorm Rooms

Edward POV

"You're joking, right." Rosalie asked after a moment. "This is one of those weird Aro personality defaults… right?"

"Rosalie!" Esme said. "Apologize."

"Sorry." Rosalie said after a moment. "No seriously, werewolves? What?"

"Rose, you really are the epitome of blondes everywhere."

"Not all blondes are idiots." Jasper said.

"Men are different… it's usually woman who are the complete idiots."

"Take that back!" Rosalie demanded.

"I am only stating the truth."

"Children! Stop this right now!" Esme said after a few more moments of arguing.

"Now, the school year will start September first… I suggest you arrive two weeks early." Aro stepped out of the house and was gone.

We sat there for a few moments, just staring at one another.

"So we have to go to college with the dogs?" Alice asked after a moment.

"So it would seem." Jasper answered his wife. "But we will all at least have our dorms to ourselves… I mean… we will be paired with our spouse."

"Don't count on it." Alice said quietly. "They won't have dorms for those who are married… and we will be on the same floor as those dogs."

x-x-x

Two weeks prior to the start of College

Carlisle POV

"What the hell…" I heard Edward yell. Esme and I were helping the kids move into the dorms. "There is no way in hell I am rooming with Jacob Black!"

"Edward, darling, you will be fine!" Bella tried to reassure him. "He can't be that bad of a room mate… oh yeah, he's a werewolf… what am I talking about? You'll kill him in a day."

"Oh, and you won't kill your room mate?" Edward stated.

"My room mate just so happens to be Alice." Bella said happily.

"Your lucky."

"I'm paired with some guy named Paul… and underneath the name it says werewolf, Washington." Emmett stated after about ten minutes.

"Good luck… he's violent." Bella stated in a complete voice of absolute warning.

"Great." Was all Emmett responded with.

"And Jasper, whose your room mate?"

"Embry Call."

"He's a nice boy… well, maybe not so much towards you… but he'll come around. And that leaves Sam… and Jared… well at they get a room together." Bella stated.

"I don't have a room mate." Rosalie stated with a grin… "It says here that I am an R.A."

"Oh, joy!" Edward said in a sarcastic tone. "The world is going to hell in a hand basket."

Jasper and Emmett snickered.

"That's not the least bit funny." Rosalie stated as she marched to her room.

x-x-x

Jacob Black POV

"Hey, we're all on the same floor." Embry stated as we received their dorm papers, which stated exactly where they would be staying. "And our dorm mates…"

"CULLEN! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Paul yelled as we boarded the elevator.

"Yeah, I have to room with Edward… that has to be one of the worst things ever!" I said grimacing.

"What did you expect?" Sam asked as the doors opened.

"I don't know." I said stepping out. "It reeks up here."

"Get use to it." A tall blonde walked by us and then stopped. "You don't smell so nice yourselves."

"Funny you should say that…" Paul started. "But you all kind of smell like… a candy factory using way too much sugary syrup."

"And you smell like… I don't know what you smell like but you smell… there is dorm meeting in the commons area of this floor… you have five minutes."

"Who died and left you queen?" Paul yelled. He was beginning to shake a little more violently. The blonde turned around and stared at him a moment.

"What you must keep in mind dog, is that I am higher in the food chain than you… I could eat your kind for breakfast if I so chose too… but why would I… your blood holds nothing for me… unlike that of a humans."

"You're a bitch, I hope you know that." Paul said.

"Manners dear boy. If that's what you are." She mocked a motherly look and then grinned as she said the last part.

"Why I ought to…"

"Go put things away. Before you end up killing one of them." Sam said turning towards Paul.

"I didn't realize my wife was a dog." A big, burly, man said.

"Emmett, I can handle this." She said. "Just let tear them to shreds… it would be most fun."

"It's a shame you're not really a cat… I could of used your whiskers to make violin strings." Paul said as he turned his back on her and walked towards his room. This is going to be a long week… if any of us survive through the night that is.

x-x-x

The Dorm Meeting

Rosalie POV

"The following are on dorm arrest until the start of classes… all the werewolves. End of Meeting." That was all I had to say. I was that happy!

"Rose, you really are a…" Edward started. Emmett growled and took my hand.

"Emmett, darling, you can stay in my room… I believe I have some pull in that!"

"Yes dear."

x-x-x

Caius POV (In a security room somewhere)

I told him this was not going to work… werewolves and vampires in the same facility was a preposterous idea. Lord only knows what that man was thinking… I would love to know what goes through Aro's head… Hmmm, I think I have an extra credit project for one of my students…


	3. The One With the Orientation

I don't own Twilight or New Moon… They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: I see a trend starting here! (looks down at chapter title.) Sort of reminds me of friends…

Chapter Three: The One With the Orientation

A week later

Jasper POV

I have my work cut out for me… I will most likely have an emotional breakdown before the end of September… and their not even my emotions!

"Jasper, we have an hour till we have to be in the auditorium." Alice said as she poked her head into my room. "Embry, you too."

Okay, so the only two dogs we have had any problems with have been Paul and Jacob. I have actually been able to become friends with Embry… strange I know… but hey, at least we're not at each others throats… like Edward and Jacob… or Emmett and Paul.

The first should not need an explanation… both are deeply in love with Bella… enough said.

Alice found Embry to like the child we never had… I don't completely understand that but who am I to argue with Alice… she has the visions not me. She saw him needing a motherly figure around here… and since Esme is in the teachers dorms… and rooming with her husband… that leaves either Alice and Bella, because Rosalie is too evil!

"Is she always like this… so motherly?" Embry asked.

"You would be amazed. If you think she's bad… you should meet Esme." I laughed. "Come on, we better go."

x-x-x

Orientation

The auditorium was filled… surprisingly. Everyone took their seats and spoke amongst themselves… of course I can't say the same thing for Emmett and Rosalie… they were all over each other."

The next thing I knew Aro, Caius, and Marcus were sitting up on stage… well except for Aro, but he's insane… right?

"Quiet down everyone, quiet down." He started. The room became completely silent.

"Welcome to your first at Aro University." Of course he would name it after himself. "First off, Greek week will be next week, and I encourage all you all to join a fraternity or soirity. Next we will be having a talent show in October… auditions are in two weeks. Classes will begin next week Monday and I expect this to be a wonderful year. And that is all… oh and on your way out I would like you all to grab a handbook from one of our lovely ladies at the doors."

­x-x-x-x

Back In Cullen Hall (yeah, I forgot to mention that the building they reside in is Cullen Hall… how ironic!)

"A talent show… are we in first grade?" Rosalie stated as we entered the building. "I mean, seriously… what the hell could we sing, or rather do?"

"I can play the piano." Edward said thoughtfully… "I could play Bella's lullaby."

"Oh, dear Lord, help him!" Rosalie said after we stepped on to the elevator.

"I know of a song we could all do!" Alice said happily. "It's that song by Christina Aguilera! Candyman I believe it's called."

"No." Edward answered immediately.

I knew better than to disagree with Alice… especially if I knew what was good for me I wouldn't disagree with her… as did everyone else. Edward seemed to be the only one who enjoyed arguing… with everyone except Bella!

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Rosalie said stated. We stepped off of the elevator.

x-x-x

Jacob POV

"Okay, what do we do?" Embry asked after a moment.

"Panic! At the Disco." I stated.

"What song?" Sam asked after a moment of thought.

"Umm…" Paul thought a moment. "There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet." The ironic part… we were standing by a bunch of tables with numbers on them.

"Why are they numbered?" Jared looked at Paul with a look of bewilderment.

"It's the song title." Paul said instantly.

"No! I Write Sins Not Tragedies!" Embry said in almost a yell.

"Did we bring our instruments?" Sam said after a moment.

"Yes, but we are still short a viola, a pianist, (ha ha), and that's it."

"Oh, Jasper plays the viola!" Embry stated quickly.

"And we know this why?" Paul asked after about ten seconds.

"He told me."

"Are you like his lover?" Paul asked incredulously.

"He happens to be happily married to Alice."

"That doesn't mean he can't still be gay." Paul continued to argue with Embry.

"Look, who cares?" I stated. "We'll challenge them to a contest."

x-x-x

(in the dorm commons)

"What we get if we win?" Edward asked me.

"Who ever wins gets to…"

x-x-x

A/N: Okay, so I'll put this one up for debate… what should they get to do or what ever it is if either side wins! I need a couple ideas or the next chapter may take a while!


	4. The One With The Challenge

I do not own Twilight or New Moon… They are Mrs. Meyers. I also don't own any Panic! At the Disco songs.

Chapter Four: The One With The Challenge

"_**What we get if we win?" Edward asked me.**_

"_**Who ever wins gets to…"**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

Edward POV

"Who ever wins gets to…" Jacob started.

"Gets to what?" I asked.

"Oh, that was too funny!" Alice said after a moment.

"If we win, bloodsuckers are our slaves for the rest of the school year." Paul interrupted.

"And if we win… you mutts are our slaves for the rest of the year."

"Paul, are you insane?" Embry asked after a few moments of thought.

"What, you don't your lover?"

"What was that?" Alice's attention snapped to the pair of dogs in the room.

"It appears that… blonde boy… has made friends with Embry." Paul stated.

"Oh, yeah that's old news." Alice laughed. "Oh, there is a violist in Denali Hall… he's a dog as well. Oh and a pianist in Phoenix Hall… also a dog."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

x-x-x

Rehearsal… Vampires.

"WE ARE NOT DOING THIS SONG! IT'S NOT GOING TO MAKE US WIN!" Emmett yelled.

"What do you propose we do then?" Bella yelled back.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"We'll split up into teams… girls and guys." Rosalie suggested.

"No… we must do this together!" Bella said at just about the same time as Rosalie. The world seemed to stop.

"Bella, what is Alice thinking?" I asked.

_Great! Not only are they going to be married… but they have the same power!_

"Great! Not only are they going to be married… but they have the same power." Bella stopped a moment. "OMG! I can read minds… well this is new… I mean I always was observant…"

"Back on task!" Rosalie yelled.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Jasper said suddenly. "Panic! At the Disco!"

"The dogs are doing two songs from there… what are we going to do to top them?" Emmett asked.

"Time to Dance and Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off." Bella said immediately.

"How do they start?" Rose asked.

"We'll get there, we just need to figure whose doing what." Bella said after a moment.

"Edward, you are the lead singer! Jasper guitar one." Alice started. "I'll be guitar number two, Emmett drums, Rose viola, and because we have Bella… no Edward… your on the piano… and Bella you are the lead singer… no arguments!"

"Then Lying… is out of the question." I stated. "Camisado, is a better choice."

"Okay, it's settled then… that is what we will do!" Alice was happy as pie.

x-x-x

The Audition

"Okay, now, remember remain calm… it's nothing. Just a silly competition. As soon as we win… we won't have to do a thing all year." Alice tried to reassure every one.

"We decided, that this is not going to be an audition… but the actual competition!" Aro announced to everyone in the auditorium. "We only have two bands that are competing. Each have two chosen songs. This should be interesting. First up we have… The La Push Wolves!"

The dogs trooped up to the stage and each took their rightful spots by the instruments. Sam was a guitar, as was Jared. Paul was on the drums, Embry ended up playing the piano, and Jacob was the lead singer. They had some girl playing the viola.

"This first song goes out to my ex girlfriend, Bella Swan… I see you have joined the enemy. This is _There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet."_

"WE NEVER DATED! I WAS NEVER YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Bella screamed. The room burst into laughter.

"Calm down darling."

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...

When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
Whoa, everything goes according to plan.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...

Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.  
And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"  
Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

"This next one is _I Write Sins Not Tragedies"_

_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again... 

Every one clapped… but it was a pity applause. They sucked!

"Thank boys. Now we have The Cullens." I know it's lame but we couldn't come up with a name that didn't make up argue.

"This first song is _Camisado._"

_The I.V. and your hospital bed   
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events_

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where   
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency 

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again   
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

There was a huge applause.

"This next song is _Time To Dance."_

_Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.   
Cause that's just ridiculously on.  
Well, she sure is gonna get it  
Here's the setting  
Fashion magazines line the walls now  
The walls line the bullet holes_

Have some composure   
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong  
x2

Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"

She didn't choose this role  
But she'll play it and make it sincere  
So you cry, you cry  
(Give me a break)  
But they believe it from the tears   
And the teeth right down to the blood  
At her feet  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams   
(Give me a break)

Have some composure  
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong  
x2

Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op...  
Come on  
Come on  
This is screaming  
This is screaming  
This is screaming "Photo op."

Boys will be boys, baby  
Boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys, baby  
Boys will be boys

Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"

Boys will be boys   
Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys   
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams

A standing ovation! We walked off stage and to our seats, as we waited for the results. Aro stood up and was on stage with in seconds.

"And the winner is…"

A/N: Sorry about the song thing but it made life easier! Who do you all think should win… I am taking votes…


	5. The One With The Croutons

I do not own Twilight or New Moon… They belong to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter Five: The One With The Croutons

Alice POV

"And the winner is… The Cullens." The crowd went wild… well except for the pups in the front row… poor Embry… I hope he isn't too bent out of shape over this.

"Alice, he's a dog… he'll get over it… now… time for us to set down some rules and switch up the dorm rooms!" Edward said happily.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Until Esme came.

"Yes?" he said turning around.

"What kind of trouble are you causing now?" she asked in a nice polite tone.

"Nothing… we just want to be in a dorm room with out dogs."

"You, you were raised better than that, Edward."

"By whom… the two of you… or my own two parents?" (I know ooc but I couldn't help it.)

"Both." Esme said before walking away.

x-x-x

Edward POV

Dorm Meeting

"As you all know, we won." I smiled at the dogs. "Now, you take your orders from us. You will all be dorming with those of your own kind! And I expect that all of our dorms are spotless from now on… Oh, and you will be going into battle around Christmas break… something about a hostel take over of the Volturi… I don't know… and that's it… move your crap out of our rooms. Bella, you will be in my room… Alice, with Jasper… and Rose you already have a room with Emmett."

x-x-x

Jacob POV

"I wanted a chicken Caesar salad. This is not a chicken Caesar salad… this is a regular Caesar salad! Take it back to the kitchen!" Rosalie screamed at me.

"You don't even eat human food!" I stated as I walked out of the room.

"THEN BRING ME CROUTONS! I NEED SOMETHING TO THROW AT YOU MUTTS!"

This is getting ridiculous. This has been going on for three days… I was Rosalie's personal slave… she picked on no one else… was there no end. She would wake in a dead sleep if she wanted something. I want to go home.

"So how are things with the dragon?" Sam asked.

"I have to go get croutons so she can throw them at us and then we get stuck cleaning it up… and how about you?"

"I have to do Emmetts homework. I noticed something… Jasper, Alice and Bella are not at all using us… it seems to only be Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie."

"I've noticed." I said quickly.

"CROUTONS, BLACK, NOW!" I cringed.

"Is there anyway to get out of this slavery thing?"

"Jacob, you know as well as I do, that the answer is no!" Sam said as he pushed past me to go to the computer lab.

I continued on to the kitchen and I came to realize as I looked in the refrigerator that we did not have any croutons.

_Where the hell do you buy croutons in Italy?_

"They have a international grocery store in the square." Edward said as he walked by the kitchen.

"WHERE ARE MY CROUTONS?"

"I have to go get some, Cruella."

"What was that?" She was breathing down my neck. I know that bloodsuckers can run… but I didn't know they were that fast.

"Nothing, I have to go to the store and get some. I'll be back with in the next two hours… I have to get other groceries as well."

"Hurry back, Pongo." She obviously did hear me.

A/N: Okay, I know its short but if you want daily updates you will have to deal with it… now what else should be done to the dogs? And should Bella attempt a hostel take over… you tell me…


	6. The One With The Half Werewolf Half Vam

I don't own Twilight or New Moon… They are Stephenie Meyer's.

Chapter Six: The One With The Half Werewolf /Half Vampire

Bella POV

Pongo… could she have been a little more creative? I mean… seriously, he may be a dog but… Pongo… but then again he did call her Cruella and that is what she is. Now… I have an idea. I was thinking of taking over the Volturi… I have the power… I just wouldn't be the one in charge… I was thinking we put Carlisle in charge… making him King! Obviously this would make Esme queen… and the rest of us… well we all know what I'm getting at! I'll run it by Edward.

x-x-x

Jacob POV (the Grocery store)

_Okay… what the hell is a Euro? Is it some type of currency? No, I'm serious… guys what is a Euro? _I thought as I walked up and down the aisles. I had found the croutons and was now picking up milk, eggs, frozen pancakes, (at least I think they were frozen pancakes) bread, fruits, vegetables, Corn Flakes, Frosted Flakes, Frosted Mini Wheats, Apple Jacks, and the ever popular… Count Chocula. _Count Chocula?_

_I was thinking of a chocolaty cereal and that's what came to mind first… got a problem with that?_ Embry thought. _And a Euro is the currency of Italy… were you not paying attention when we learned that?_

_I was but… hello, soon to be Mrs. Black._ I saw the loveliest creature since I set eyes on Bella Swan. Only this one had curly chestnut hair down to her waist, she has to be at least…

_Five six, and we'll see about the Mrs. Black._ She was staring at me. Her deep golden eyes seemed strange if she was a werewolf almost as if she were… no… those were only a legend. And if there is one… there was only one in existence… half vampire and half werewolf…

_Why don't you talk to her Jacob? _Jared snickered. _She looks friendly enough… she sounds friendly enough… why are you hesitating?_

"Hi, I'm Jacob." I said after I approached her.

"Angelina." She said softly. "Are you attending the university?"

"Yeah, I'm shopping for groceries."

_Umm… dude… that is really obvious as to why your there. _

"Your friends are funny." She said after a moment. "So what hall can I find you in?"

"Cullen, and you?"

"Denali." She laughed. _God, she's gorgeous!_ "Well, I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, see you around." I said in a voice of awe.

_You idiot… ask her out… she's perfect for you!_ Sam said after a moment.

"Um, Angelina!" I said rushing up to her.

"Yes, Jacob?" She turned to face me.

"I was wondering, if you weren't busy Friday night, if you would like to maybe get a bite to eat?"

"Sure. Be at my dorm at eight o'clock. I'm on the third floor and room 333."

"I'll be there." I said as I turned to continue my shopping.

x-x-x

Carlisle POV

_Ring-Ring _The telephone next to Esme and I's bed rang. I groaned and answered it.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen speaking." I said in a bit of a ruff voice.

"Hey, Carlisle's getting his groove thang going!" Emmett practically yelled to everyone who was around him. Or rather, those that I could hear.

"Emmett, this better be important, I am rather busy at the moment."

"Carlisle, just hang up." Esme whispered.

"Darling, that's rude and you know it… even if we… what is it Emmett?"

"Bella and Edward would like for you and Esme to come over here for something… I don't know what it is they just said for you two to come over here."

"We'll be over in a bit."

"Alright!" he hung up and I set the receiver down.

"Now, where were we?" I said turning back to my wife.

x-x-x

An hour later

Edward POV

"Now, we can take over the Volturi if we work together… meaning the dogs will distract them while we attack… it's quite simple!" Bella stated as if this were a fact.

"No, this is not that simple… your insane for even thinking it. Why would you even bother trying to take over… it sounds stupid." Rosalie stated.

"That's why your not allowed to attack with us!" Bella snickered. "WE ATTACK AT DAWN!"

a/n: Sorry this chapter probably wasn't as good as the others but oh well… I will have an update on Monday. Thank You!


	7. The One With the First Kiss

I don't Own Twilight or New Moon… they are Mrs. Meyer.

A Voice From Above: Now you see things my way… well maybe someday you'll have the rights to your own book.

Me: I don't think so.

Sorry about the wait… but my internet server decided it wanted to be a bitch so… well, I had to wait to post! Oh well, here is the next chapter.

Chapter Seven: The One With the First Kiss

Jacob POV

_Okay, are you guys going to guide me through this? I have never been alone with a girl…_

_What do you mean "alone with a girl" before, Jake? What do you call Bella?_

_Well, she is a girl, but that was different… I'm going on a date with a girl… that I have never done before._

_Right! And my name is Edward Cullen._

"Which it is not!" Edward called from his and Bella's room. "Which one of you said it… you all sound alike!"

_He's a little testy. I don't like him like that. He's mean and makes me get things that are unreasonably far away… like his car… that he left in Forks. Why do I have to go get it…_

_Oh shut up! You weren't sent on a crusade for tofu cakes… so they can be thrown at you._

x-x-x

That Night… Ciao Bella Restaurant (the irony of it all)

"Thank you for taking me out on this lovely evening." Angelina said.

"You are most welcomed." I answered her.

"So, Jacob, where are you from… you don't look like a vampire… and you are most certainly not from around here."

"Washington State, in the United States."

"Oh, an American." She had such a beautiful voice.

"Yep, purebred to be precise." I stated. "Native American Indian, I am from the Quileute tribe.

"I never knew a purebred werewolf to be so adorable." She laughed lightly. "So, what kind of classes are taking at the college?"

"Control 101, history, English 101, and Aro mathematics… not the air and space kind… the insane kind… Aro is so strange."

"I hear he has been like that for centuries." She laughed again. I loved that laugh, it rang with humor.

"That is what I hear."

x-x-x-x

Edward POV

She's beautiful. No, beautiful is not the right word to describe Bella. He name alone means beautiful in Italian. Gorgeous is a better word, but again… it is not enough. There is no single word in the dictionary… in the world… in any other language… that could describe how beautiful she is to me.

Bella.

I watched her as she folded our clothes and put them away… something I told her to leave to the dogs… but she insisted that what Rosalie, Emmett, and I were doing to the dogs was completely exploitive. I didn't argue it with her. I didn't want to argue with her. Our last argument was not a very pleasant one, and I didn't was to venture down that road again… it's a very scary road.

"Edward, quite staring. It's rude." She giggled. In a way, she reminds me of Esme… and in an even stranger way… my mother, Elizabeth. But, alas, she has so many of her own quirks that it's impossible to truly compare her to either one of them.

"Sorry, my love." I stood up from the bed in the room and walked up behind her. She was bent over a drawer straightening it out. I wrapped my arms around her and I leaned some of my weight against her. She turned her head and tried to look at me.

"Marry me?" I asked. She placed whatever it was she was holding back in the drawer and tried to turn in my grasp, but I wouldn't allow it.

"Edward, please let me turn."

"Not until you answer the question."

There was a moment of silence.

"Marry me, Bella." I paused a moment. "Please."

"Edward, of course I will marry you. I have never wanted anything more."

"More than immortality?" I asked as I smiled against her neck.

"Well, no… but it's a little late to debate that… I already have immortality." She said quietly.

"More than me?" I asked in a much quieter voice.

"Never! Never more than you. I love you way to much to even consider marriage over you."

"Marry me."

"Of course. Yes!" I loosened my grip and she spun around and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and led her the bed where we fell and became entangled in the sheets.

x-x-x

Jacob POV

"This evening has been wonderful, Jacob." Angelina said quietly as we stood outside of her dorm room. "Maybe I'll see next Friday at eight?"

"Of course!" I said staring into her eyes. We were leaning towards one another, getting closer and closer by the second. The next thing I knew I had her pinned against the door in a passionate kiss. She opened the door to her room and pulled me in.

x-x-x

Alice POV

"Someone's getting married!" I danced around Jasper and I's room. My husband looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, Jasper, isn't it wonderful! Edward and Bella are getting married."

"Yes, love." He laughed. "We are hyper today, aren't we."

"Just very happy, Jasper." I said as sat in his lap. "I love your name by the way."

"I figured that was what you really liked about me. And all this time I thought it for my personality."

I smacked his arm playfully as I stared deeply into his eyes.

"You know, I could sit here for the rest of eternity staring into your eyes." He said softly. "But if I did, I would never do this." His lips caught mine moments later.

"You… are so… right." I said in between kisses.

"I know I am… I don't need your visions to now what lies in my future… I have you… that's all I need." He rested his forehead against mine and stared intently into my eyes. I felt waves of love and passion wash over me. This was followed by a feeling of being content.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you, too, Alice Cullen." I didn't need to hear him say it but he always said he loved me. And that's all I will ever need. All I would ever want of him… all I could ever ask him for… and that was to love me for me.

A/N: This gushy Alice and Jasper part will be used in an up coming fic… I am going to make my third attempt to make a fic about Alice and Jasper from the time they met… and try not to do any other characters! I hope you liked this and I will have another chap. Up as soon as possible! R&R!


	8. The One With input more title here

I don't own Twilight or New Moon… Stephenie Meyer rightfully owns them.

Aro University

Chapter Eight: The One With (input more title here)

Rosalie POV

What am I going to wear? I have to have something in that small dinky closet… maybe I could have Jacob go to Versace for me… hmm…

"Rosalie, where is my super soaker?" My husband said as he came into the room.

"Why do you need to know?" I said as I looked through the closet for a dress.

"It's of worldly importance."

"What!" I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him. "I am your wife… I am the only worldly importance in your life! Now, go to Versace and get me a dress… take Alice with you!" I said sending him out of the room. I returned then to a chair and sat down.

"Alice can you come with me to Versace?" I heard Emmett ask.

"What? Why?" I heard her say in exasperation. "Can't you see I'm a little busy? And learn how to knock!" Then I heard the door slam. I chuckled to myself.

"Rose, she's, um, a little…" I looked at him as he entered the room.

"A little what, Emmett?" I said trying to keep my self composed.

"Preoccupied."

"With?" I asked.

"Jasper." He said.

"Figures as much." I said. "Well, I need a dress. So come with me, I don't want to go alone."

"We are prohibited from leaving the campus during the daylight hours, are we not?"

"Since when do you say every single word in a sentence? And those of us who do not feed off humans are permitted providing they have permission. We have permission from Carlisle."

"Oh."

x-x-x-x

Edward POV

"Why can I not see what you will be wearing tonight?" I asked Bella.

"It's a surprise… And Alice demanded that I not tell you."

"I thought as much." I looked out the window at the trees starting to go bare. "So when will this hostel take over be again?"

"It was supposed to happen this morning. But Jacob was nowhere to be found! I believe he was with that Angelina girl."

"You sound like your jealous." I said in a harsh voice.

"Oh, please. He's the best friend… you're my fiancée!"

"You sound like your jealous." I stated again. "Losing your best friend to another… it must be so unbearable." I said it in an exaggerated tone as I threw myself on the bed with my hand to my forehead as if I were fainting. (A/N: Those of you who have seen Fruits Basket imagine Shigure saying things about Kyo and Yuki liking Tohru ((spelling)))

"You're a moron, I hope you are aware of that little detail." Bella said as she sat beside me on the bed.

"Really, I always thought I was brilliant at everything."

"Shut up."

x-x-x-x

Carlisle POV

"… And that was how I cam to realize that we can survive on animals instead of humans… any questions?" I said as I took a seat at my desk.

"Why did it take you so long to realize this, Professor?" a boy in the back asked.

"Truthfully, I do not know. Any one else?" I asked and waited.

Nothing.

"Class dismissed. Please finish your reports on How The Volturi Compare to the Cullen and Denali Clans. That will be due on Monday, and I want it hand written. One hundred pages, please skip lines, and include all the family histories. I would like a Van Diagram, an outline, and a pictures of all three families. In the Cullen family photo, Isabella Swan must be present or you will have point taken off! You're dismissed."

"Car, that was a lot to request." Esme said quietly.

"Yes, I know, but I am afraid that they are not paying attention. So I have to make sure."

"Hmm, of course you do." She said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"They need to know the reasons behind why we live the way we do!" I called after her as I tore from the room.

x-x-x-x

Jasper POV

"We need to replace this twin size bed with a king." Alice said as she lay beside me. Well, she was technically pressed against me, her back pressed against the wall.

"I agree… but how do you propose we put a king size bed in a room this small?" I was always the one to think rationally. At least in these situations.

"Jasper, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." I loved it when she played dumb.

"Alice, we can't fit a king size bed in this room."

"Of course we can." She sat up and climbed over me. "Now, I have to go kidnap Bella and dress her for that dance… We wanted to surprise Edward!"

"Surprising Edward is like finding a needle in a haystack… it will never happen."

"Shut up… you're a total buzz kill!" She laughed and then left the room.

x-x-x-x

A few hours later

Denali Hall

Jacob POV

I stood outside Angelina's door and knocked softly. I couldn't wait to see her.

"Ciao?" I heard her call.

"Hi, it's Jacob." I answered.

"One second Giacomo." Is that even right? I really did not know, nor did I care… Angelina could call me Brad, and I wouldn't even care… okay, I might care but that's besides the point.

_Hmmm, trail mix!_ Only Embry would be thinking of Trail Mix.

The door opened and what stood before me not a hybrid, but the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She wore a long black dress and around her neck was a diamond choker. Her long curly chestnut hair was pulled up in an extravagant bun and was decorated with a diamond tiara.

"Your beautiful." I said quietly.

"You're not bad looking your self, Mr. Black."

I laughed lightly and held my hand out to her. She took my hand and we set off for the dance.

"Rosalie is going to be jealous that she is not the loveliest one in attendance." Angelina said lightly as we exited the building.


	9. The One With The Formal Dance

I do not own the Twilight Series… it is owned By Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Nine: The One With The Formal Dance

Bella POV

"This music is annoying… it's all techno." Jasper complained. "I mean, I like techno… but not this much of it… who's the DJ here?"

"I believe her name is DJ Mai… I could be wrong." Edward said after a moment.

"Well she sucks!" Jasper said as he turned and walked away. The next thing I heard was techno Beethoven coming through the speakers.

After about ten minutes of the Fur Elise the music and the beat faded into a very popular song at the clubs.

Push me 

_And then just touch me_

_So I can get my_

_Satisfaction_

"How vulgar!" Rosalie said appalled, and I realized that it wasn't the song that made her say what she did. What had done it was who walked into the room.

Jacob entered the ballroom and was accompanied by one of the other dorm houses girls. This one being the half-breed I believe.

"That's Angelina, she is half vampire and half werewolf." Edward told an inquisitive Emmett.

"She is wearing the same dress as me… how dare she!"

_SNAP!!!!! _Suddenly the music disappeared and one of the speakers was in Rosalie's possession.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" Esme came out of nowhere. It's almost as if she has ESPN or something. Sorry, I mean ESP. _Stupid Mean Girls Movie._

"Rose, I'm sorry!" Emmett said immediately. Slowly she put the speaker down and reattached the cord… fixing the problem. I don't know how she did it though considering she broke the wire in two.

I looked around and noticed that Jasper was over by the DJ requesting some songs.

"That's right, do the techno versions of those genres… they are still very simple to dance too and you all just might get a dance competition to start!" He said as he turned around and rejoined us.

After about three minutes the music started up. It was a Vanessa Hudgens song. But towards the end, Alice and Jasper were in the center of the dance floor and ready for whatever the next song happened to be, which was the El Tango De Roxanne. Jasper looked slightly annoyed but didn't say anything as he and Alice started a tango.

It was then that Jacob tapped my shoulder and asked if he could have this dance… I said no. He turned around and sulked over to his new girlfriend. The moment he arrived at her side his face lit up. He obviously had imprinted on her when they met… but he was still fighting against it.

Then the next song started to play, the techno version of So Happy Together.

Then it cut off into what sounded like Sway, by the Pussycat Dolls

Edward then grabbed my hand and yanked me onto the dance floor and told me to just follow his lead. He counted out loud for me.

"One two, cha, cha, cha… one two cha, cha, cha." He said. I giggled and stared at him as we danced. "It's best if you look over my right shoulder… it will help you keep balance."

"If you say so."

x-x-x

A/N: I know this was really short. The next chapter will be longer… I promise

Review please


	10. The One With The Proposal

Aro University

By: Alunamai

Chapter Ten: The One With The Proposal

Jacob Black POV

Last night was awesome! We ended up having a dance off with the Leeches… and we lost… but that's alright… I still did way better than the Bella stealing leech… even on his best day.

I was lying in the dorm room of my new found angel… Angelina. I knew that it was time to ask her to be my wife… I had imprinted on her when we met in that grocery store… we had to get married… and we both knew this.

I wondered at how I would pose the question… I hadn't the slightest idea of how I would ask the question… maybe a romantic dinner would do the trick…

x-x-x-x

Edward POV

"I don't know who the hell decided on this one… but twenty pizza's were just delivered here in your name!" Bella said running into the room.

"How much?" I asked.

"274. 50 euro… which is like four hundred dollars our money."

"What the hell did they put on them?" Edward said as he stood up from the bed and pulled out the money. He then walked with me to the door of our floor and then handed the pizza boy the money. He took all the pizzas and walked back in.

"Dogs, your pizza is here."

x-x-x-x

Jake POV

We sat in the small restaurant gazing into each other's eyes. She had no idea what was coming. She had no idea that today, she would be asked to become Mrs. Jacob Black.

"Jake, what's on your mind… you seem… tense." Angelina stated.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about the future… and hoping that you will be in it with me." _He is such a sap. _

"What are you saying, Jacob?"

"Angelina, will you do me the Honor of being my mate?"

**A/N: HA! CLIFF HANGER! I WIN YOU LOSE! HA! Sorry, I've been playing chess with the computer today and was kind of still in the winning mood… lol… theres a poll up on my page… and please review… I am starting to run out of ideas for this so some one please give me some!**


End file.
